More Than Money
by AmwellCat
Summary: What made Princess Leia tell Han Solo, "I knew there was more to you than money"?


Han Solo sat in the cockpit of the _Millennium Falcon_ , still smiling to himself. Luke Skywalker had just left and Han was amused at how quickly the kid had cut him off when Han had asked, "Do you think a Princess and I guy like me?" That poor kid was really falling hard for the Princess.

 _Like the kid had a chance_ , Han laughed to himself. She was completely out of Luke's league. She was arrogant, self-righteous and…really kind of cute.

Han suddenly stopped laughing, _Where did that thought come from?_

Han leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Surprisingly, he could picture the Princess's face as if she was right in front of him; dark brown eyes, porcelain skin and dark brown hair. That hair. Those buns had to go but Han could picture in his mind, just how long and luxurious that hair must be.

His eyes shot open. What was he doing? He shouldn't be thinking about the Princess like that. He couldn't think about her like that. Once he delivered her, the kid and the droids to the rebellion, he was going to collect his reward and he and Chewie were out of there. Never to see or think about her again.

Han took a deep breath and … _What the hell was that smell?_ He sniffed and abruptly realized the smell was him, he reeked of garbage.

Han got up out of Chewie's co-pilot seat, hoping the smell didn't permeate the cover and walked through the Falcon, briefly looking into the lounge to see Chewie in the chair by the engineering station. Luke and the Princess were on the acceleration couch, talking softly and the droids were in the corner, shut down. Han assumed they were recharging. In fact, all the inhabitants of the _Falcon_ could use a recharge.

Han went into his cabin and stripped down, tossing his clothes into the auto-valet. He stepped into the hot shower and tried to wash off the aroma and memories of the Death Star.

Felling much better after the shower and dressing into his cleaned clothes, Han looked around his cabin and his thoughts went to the Princess again.

A short time later, Han walked into the lounge and quietly spoke to Chewie. Chewie grunted in affirmation and left the area. Han turned to Luke and the Princess.

"Hey, Kid, how about you go give Chewie a hand in the galley."

"But I don't understand him."

"So take the golden one with you."

Luke looked at the Princess who silently nodded that it was ok. As Luke left the lounge, Han spoke to the Princess, "Your Highness, I'd like to have a private word with you."

She looked at him with her most haughty expression and answered, "Be my guest, Captain."

"Nah, not here," He cocked his head in direction of his cabin, "Let's go up here."

Leia reluctantly followed him down the hallway and Han gestured for her to enter the cabin but when she saw where they were, she refused.

Han sighed. "Please, Your Highness, I really would like to talk to you in private."

Leia slowly walked into the cabin and spun on her heel when she heard the door close behind them. Han caught the look of fear that briefly crossed her face but thought it best to ignore it for the time being.

"Very well, Captain. What is so important?"

"First off, let's set some rules."

Leia raised her eyebrows, _Who does this man think he is?_

"Rule number one, " Han began, "there is no arguing in here. Truce, ok?"

Leia nodded.

"Rule number two, whatever is said in here stays in here. I won't tell anyone anything you say and you don't tell anyone what I say. Got it?"

Again Leia nodded.

"Alright, good."

Han took a breath and asked the Princess, "Are you alright?"

Leia was taken off guard by that question, "Excuse me?"

"Are you alright?"

Leia just looked at him in disbelief.

"I mean, do you need any medical attention? I don't have much onboard except some bacta pads and mild pain pills but you're welcome to them."

"I…," Leia stammered as she averted her eyes, "I'll be fine."

Han took a step closer and without thinking, Leia defensively took a step back.

"Whoa, Princess, I'm not the enemy," Han said with his hands raised to show her has was unarmed, "How long were you on that station? A few days from what the kid told me."

Leia was looking everywhere except at that irritating man. She was beginning to feel panicked in the small, enclosed cabin and was looking for a way out but he just continued, "Interrogation droid?"

"What? How?" Leia suddenly regained her composure and looked at him, "I can assure you, Captain, I did not divulge any information."

Han raised his eyebrows, "Well, that's impressive, sweetheart. And, I believe you."

His expression became solemn and he lowered his voice, "Did they make you watch?"

Leia tilted her head and looked puzzled.

Han immediately regretted the questions and mumbled, "Never mind."

Leia suddenly realized that he was asking about Alderaan and looked at the floor as nodded her head.

Han just stood there; fighting an incredible urge to gather her up in his arms. To just hold her tight and tell her that everything was going to be alright. _What is wrong with me?_ he thought, _Why do I have this need to protect her?_ After they got to where they were going, he and Chewie were out of there as soon as possible. There wasn't any time for attachments, but still….

Finally, Han found his voice again, "Look, I have an idea of how Imperials treat their prisoners."

Leia lifted her head and glared at him.

"Oh, really? Is that so? Did they make you watch while they destroyed your world? Did they inject you and leave you writhing in pain as they tried to probe your mind?"

Unable to answer, Han watched as the tears welled up in her eyes. Leia sat down on the bunk and hid her face in her hands. Han pulled out his desk chair and sat down facing her, careful not to sit too close as to make her feel trapped. Again, he wanted to reach out and console her but he was certain such move would be rebuffed.

After a few moments he leaned forward and lowered his head so he could look up at her as he spoke, "Hey, Princess, see these stripes on my pants? Know what they are?"

Leia slowly raised her head to look at him, blinking away the tears as she shook her head.

"Well, these are Corellian Blood Stripes," he proudly announced.

Leia's voice was just above a whisper and her brow was furrowed, "Are they some sort of military insignia?"

Han nodded, "They're awarded by the Corellian military forces."

Leia gasped and her eyes grew wide, "You're Imperial Navy?"

Han smirked, "Ex-Imperial Navy with an emphasis on the 'ex' part."

"Why do you still wear them?"

Han shrugged, "It's a Corellian thing and those of us that got them were allowed to wear them as part of our uniform. Since they're not formally recognized by the Empire, I was allowed to keep 'em when I…um…when they …um…asked me to leave."

"So you were court martialed?"

Han sighed as he nodded.

"When? Why?"

"Don't worry. It's been a few years. I have no loyalty to the Empire and you already discovered that I'm no good at taking orders."

Although he found it infuriating, Han was relieved when the Princes regained her royal attitude and said, "Then I will assume you were court martialed for disobeying orders."

"For the record, Princess," he smirked, "I was the ethical one."

Han leaned forward with his elbows on his knees.

"I told you that because I wanted you to know that I know what the Empire can do to its

prisoners. I've witnessed it and …" he hesitated for a moment, "I've heard what they sometimes do to female prisoners."

Again Leia looked at Han with big eyes before regaining a neutral expression and straightening her shoulders, "I can assure you, Captain, I have no idea of what you are talking about."

"I hope that's true."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Han continued. "Look, the reason why I brought you in here is there's a hot water shower in the 'fresher and I thought you'd like to clean up."

"Really?"

"Yup."

Han rose and went to the 'fresher's door.

"There's a hot water shower, clean towels, some toiletries and an auto-valet to clean your clothes."

Leia got up to look in the 'fresher and Han swallowed hard when he realized how close she was to him. He stepped away from her and stood by the bunk.

"I put clean sheets on the bunk 'cause I thought maybe you should get some rest before we get to your base." He pointed to a pile at the foot of the bunk. "There's an extra blanket, some socks and an old shirt you could sleep in."

"Don't worry," he quickly added, "You can lock the door when I leave. I'll buzz you on the intercom with plenty of time before we come out of hyperspace."

Leia turned back to Han and asked, "What about Luke? I noticed you've had your shower. Surely he could use one too."

 _Damn,_ thought Han, _she must be falling for the Kid_. Han stifled a sigh, "Well, I gave that some thought. Luke can catch some sleep in the bunk over the acceleration couch and when you're finished getting some rest, he can come in here for a shower. You need to be with me in the cockpit when we come out of hyperspace and since Luke is from a desert planet, probably never had a water shower before. Figure, let him go last and take all the time he wants."

The smallest of smiles crossed Leia's pretty face but she kept her eyes averted from Han's.

"Besides, Chewie's feeding him right now."

Han tried to catch Leia's eye and when she finally looked up at him, their eyes met and he couldn't believe how he was getting sucked in by those big brown eyes. He suddenly turned away and stood next to the small desk.

"Over here are some bacta pads and some pain pills. I like the blue ones, they have a little sleep

additive that will help you get to sleep but won't knock you out. Just can't take them on an empty stomach."

He looked back at Leia.

"You hungry?"

She shook her head.

"Didn't think so. Anyway, here's a ration bar and in this thermos is some broth that Chewie makes. Really good stuff. I figure a bite or two of the ration bar and a few sips of the broth should be enough to keep the pills from making you sick."

Leia just nodded.

Han moved to stand by the door, "Well, I guess that's it. If you need anything, just give a yell."

He turned and opened the door but before he stepped out into the hall, he was stopped by a hand on his arm. He turned back to see the Princess looking up at him with those beautiful eyes.

"I'm afraid I don't really know your name."

"Han Solo."

Leia dropped her hand and nodded.

"Thank you, Han. I do appreciate this."

Han smiled his lop-sided smile, "Sleep well, Princess."

He winked at her and left, closing the door behind him.

Waiting outside the door until he heard the lock engage, Han leaned forward, placed his hand on the door and whispered, "Please sleep well. You deserve it."


End file.
